


#KSP2k20 - Meeting the Parents

by kuidore



Series: #KurooStealsPants2k20 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuidore/pseuds/kuidore
Summary: “Are you sure they’ll be okay with me coming?”“How many times do I have to tell you, idiot?” He reached up, flicking his boyfriend’s forehead before staring back up at the ceiling of his dorm room. They really needed to fucking renovate their dorm building, popcorn ceilings shouldn’t have ever been a thing.“I know, I know,” Bokuto huffed, looking down at his lap as he watched Kuroo study the ceiling like it had personally insulted him, “But it’s like, your birthday visit with your parents.”“So?” He looked back to Bokuto’s face, unimpressed with his attempts at justifying his dumb question, “I promise you, my parents will have zero issue with you coming. None, absolutely natta. The second I told them about you, they demanded I visit just so they could meet you.”AKA the one where Bokuto meets Kuroo's parents.*Oneshot, after the events of #KurooStealsPants2k20*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: #KurooStealsPants2k20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	#KSP2k20 - Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THE END AUTHORS NOTE**  
> My first oneshot! I had this idea before i even finished the main story, so i hope you guys like it!
> 
> this is in the same universe as my multi-chapter Bokuroo fic #KurooStealsPants2k20. this can be read as a stand alone, but if u would like to read #KSP2k20 i will not stop u

“Are you sure they’ll be okay with me coming?”

Kuroo glanced away from his phone, tipping his head back to look up at Bokuto as the other’s fingers continued to absentmindedly fiddle with his hair.

It’d been almost two weeks since Kuroo’s birthday - eleven days to be exact. They’d sat down together the day after the party, had a real conversation about their relationship when they weren’t both overcome with emotion and Kuroo was sober. Not that it had changed anything, they were both still 100% certain that they wanted a relationship. Nonetheless, it was a conversation they had to have after… well, everything. Since that night they’d been at the mercy of the endless taunts of their friends, and Akaashi may have dragged Bokuto into the kitchen and bitched him out a bit the second they’d entered the apartment (forcing Kuroo to step in as mediator - a job he was most definitely  _ not _ suited for), but there were no doubts about their relationship. They’d been practically inseparable for the past eleven days, and their PDA had earned them a  _ lot _ of commentary. Hell, it had earned that stupid groupchat a new (temporary) nickname - Support Group for the Victims of Bokuroo. That one wasn’t Oikawa’s best work, it was back to #KurooStealsPants2k20 by the end of the day (he still hadn’t lived that down, unfortunately). A small part of Kuroo was waiting for the moment he suddenly woke up on the steps of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment building to find out it was all some kind of dream. 

He’d been hesitant about telling his parents about their relationship at first, fearing that it was too soon and that it would freak Bokuto out when they inevitably demanded they be introduced to Kuroo’s first real boyfriend as soon as possible. Not that he had any  _ reason _ to be worried; Bokuto meeting his parents was inevitable, Kuroo was pretty sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the owl-haired idiot (he’d given up on trying to keep his sappy thoughts in check, it was no use anymore). But he still thought that he’d be moving too fast. In the end though, he decided to quit overthinking and just ask Bokuto if he was comfortable with his parents knowing. Obviously all of their friends already knew, but parents were a different story. Bokuto’d been ecstatic, went on rambling about how he wanted to tell his Mom but was worried that Kuroo wouldn’t want him to. However, once the date had been set for them to actually go visit, Bokuto’s self-doubt started to rear its head.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you, idiot?” He reached up, flicking his boyfriend’s forehead before staring back up at the ceiling of his dorm room. They really needed to fucking renovate their dorm building, popcorn ceilings shouldn’t have ever been a thing.

“I know, I know,” Bokuto huffed, looking down at his lap as he watched Kuroo study the ceiling like it had personally insulted him, “But it’s like, your birthday visit with your parents.”

“So?” He looked back to Bokuto’s face, unimpressed with his attempts at justifying his dumb question, “I promise you, my parents will have zero issue with you coming. None, absolutely natta. The second I told them about you, they demanded I visit just so they could meet you.”

Bokuto seemed to perk up a little at that, a small grin pulling at his lips, “Did they really?”

“Yes, you big dummy,” Kuroo laughed, a bubble of affection for the owl-haired man swelling in his chest.

“What about Kenma’s parents? You guys are visiting them too, I don’t wanna intrude,” Despite the reassurance, Bokuto’s eyebrows were still pinched in a show of concern.

“Kenma’s parents’re gonna wanna meet you just as much as my parents want to meet Akaashi. You’re not intruding, you’re my boyfriend. And you’re going, even if I have to drag you out to the car tomorrow morning,” Kuroo reached both his hands up, cupping Bokuto’s cheeks and forcing him to look down at him.

“Okay, okay,” Bokuto leaned his head into Kuroo’s hands with a hum, the smile on his face enough to show that his doubt about coming had safely been eradicated. Kuroo pulled his face down a little once he knew Bokuto wasn’t going to continue, bringing his head out of Bokuto’s lap just enough to press a kiss to his lips. Their grins interfered a bit, the same way they had that first night in the light of the shitty off-campus apartment building.

“Can you two not be disgusting for once in your lives?”

They both pulled away from the kiss, heads turning towards the dorm’s open door.

“Oi, this is my dorm, I’ll be as disgusting as I want thank you very much,” Kuroo retorted, sticking his tongue out as Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“It’s also my dorm, y’know,” Kenma pointed out, closing the door behind him.

“And you also have the right to be as disgusting with Akaashi as you want,” Kuroo shrugged a bit, reluctantly sitting up and taking his head out of Bokuto’s lap.

“Not everyone has a constant need for PDA,” Akaashi deadpanned, pulling off his shoes and walking towards the kitchen in search of coffee. Kuroo was pretty sure his roommate’s boyfriend used his espresso machine more than he did.

“You’re just jealous,” Bokuto retorted, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist and yanking him to his side. He felt blood rush to his cheeks, almost certainly tinting the pale skin a light pink. As much as he fucking loved the PDA, Kuroo always found himself a little flustered when Bokuto was the one to initiate it. Probably a side effect of being completely touch-starved for the majority of the past two years.

“Sure, of course. That’s definitely the reason,” Akaashi’s response was practically dripping with sarcasm. Kenma just let out a snort, curling himself up on the armchair.

“Enough bickering. Jesus, sometimes I wonder if you’re all really university students,” Kenma joked, pulling his phone from the pocket of his hoodie.   
“Akaashi started it!” Bokuto and Kuroo spoke in unison, looking at each other with matching grins while they ignored Kenma’s muttering about them ‘proving his point’.

“I don’t feel I should be lumped with  _ that _ ,” Akaashi gestured vaguely to where Bokuto and Kuroo sat on the couch, setting his mug of coffee on the table before sitting in the small space Kenma had left for him on the armchair.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Akaashi as he shifted to lean his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. A moment later he felt the weight of the other man’s head settle on top of his own, arms still comfortably resting around his waist.

“Nothing, Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san. It means nothing,” Akaashi wrapped an arm around Kenma, reaching forward with his free hand to grab his mug of coffee.

“I’m not a pain in the ass, quit callin’ me that you dick,” Kuroo faked a pout, shifting to put his legs in Bokuto’s lap.

In unison, three voices piped up with “You are,”. At least Bokuto had tacked on the word ‘babe’ at the end of his sentence, but still, it was uncalled for.

“You shut up, you love that I’m a pain in the ass,” Kuroo elbowed him with a huff, keeping his head on his shoulder.

“Ehhh,” Bokuto let out an unconvinced noise, laughing when Kuroo lightly punched him in the leg, “Quit being a baby, of course I like that you’re a pain.”

“You fuckin’ better,” He grumbled, his grin undermining his feigned hurt.

Kuroo pointedly ignored the chorus of gags that came from the armchair, pressing a kiss to Bokuto’s lips that was very quickly interrupted by a pillow being chucked at their heads.

~

Kuroo was up before his alarm went off the next morning, rubbing his eyes as sunlight streaked through the blinds. For a moment he wondered how early it was, hoping that he had at least a couple more hours of sleep before they actually had to get up, but his alarm cut through the room a minute later, drowning out Bokuto’s snoring. Kuroo struggled to loosen his boyfriend’s hold enough to reach his phone, cutting the ear-grating noise short. He let out a soft laugh as he immediately felt himself being pulled backwards, Bokuto’s arms tightening around his waist.

“We gotta get up, Kou,” Kuroo muttered, turning to look over his shoulder with a soft smile. The sunlight streaming into the room made him squint a little, but the pain in his corneas was worth the sight of Bokuto tangled in the blankets. Even with the dried drool in the corner of his mouth and the snoring, he was a cute sleeper.

“Mphm..”

Bokuto gave no further response, burying his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. It took all of his self control not to just curl back up under the blankets and fall asleep wrapped in the warmth of his space-heater boyfriend, but Kuroo knew he’d get bitched out by his parents if they showed up late. He’d promised multiple times that they’d be there before lunch.

“C’mon, you lump. Get yer ass out of bed, we gotta leave soon,” Kuroo elbowed Bokuto lightly, laughing at the muffled groan that followed.

“Tetsu..” Bokuto’s words came out as a half-huff, half-whine. Kuroo could practically hear his pouting, “‘s too early.”

“Wake up or I’ll put my cold hands on your neck,” Kuroo threatened, wiggling his fingers like a cartoon witch in a children's show. He fought off a laugh as Bokuto immediately raised his head, narrowing his eyes. Kuroo couldn’t tell if the man was trying to glare, or if it was because of the sun.

“That’s rude, you shouldn’t be able to use your ice-appendages as a bargaining chip,” Bokuto pouted a bit, pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek before unwinding his arms from around his waist to sit up.

“They’re not bargaining chips, they’re a threat. And they’re obviously effective,” Kuroo laughed, smiling at the kiss as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head. 

“Either way, it’s playing dirty,” Bokuto yawned, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

“You’ll survive,” He snickered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as Bokuto rubbed at his eyes, still attempting to wake up.

“Jesus, why the fuck’d we have to get up at 8?” Bokuto grumbled as he checked his phone, scratching his bare chest as he fell back against the bed, starfishing out as soon as Kuroo had stood up. He easily took up the entirety of the small bed. Sometimes Kuroo wondered how the hell the two of them actually managed to fit on it in the first place, let alone get comfy enough to sleep.

“My parents want us there by 10,” Kuroo shrugged, twisting his torso until a series of small pops alleviated the stiffness in his spine, “Don’t you dare fall back asleep, dickhead.”

“Thought you said it was a half-hour away,” Bokuto pouted a bit, sitting back up.

“Yeah, but we’re also in the middle of the city, morning traffic’ll make it at least an hour. We can take a half hour to get ready ‘n shit, and we can just grab some breakfast on the way,” Kuroo explained, walking towards his closet in search of clothes that weren’t wrinkled.

“Ugh, why’d you have to mention breakfast?” Bokuto whined, finally standing up and grabbing the clothes he’d set out on Kuroo’s desk chair, “Now I’m hungry.”

“Sweetheart, you’re always hungry,” He snorted, pulling off Bokuto’s shirt that he’d stolen the night before and replacing it with a hoodie (which he’d  _ also _ stolen from Bokuto at some point), “There’s some croissants on the counter-”

Kuroo didn’t even get the chance to finish the sentence before Bokuto was out of the bedroom.

“Leave some for Akaashi!” He called after his boyfriend, shaking his head when he got an incoherent yell in response. He could only assume Bokuto had already stuffed a full croissant in his mouth. Oh well, Bo knew full well what dealing with a hungry Akaashi meant. If he decided to ignore Kuroo’s warning, it was his funeral.

Kuroo fought off a smile, changing out of his pajama pants before stepping out of his bedroom. He knocked on Kenma’s door as he walked past, continuing on to the bathroom when Akaashi called from the inside that they were awake.

The four of them spent the next half hour getting their things together - well, Kenma and Kuroo did. Akaashi and Bokuto spent about half that time arguing over which one of them got the last croissant. Kuroo never understood how groceries didn’t bankrupt the two of them; he’d never met two people with bigger appetites. He was the one to eventually settle the argument, swooping in and grabbing the last croissant as he brought his bags to the door.

“Hey!” Bokuto pouted as he watched Kuroo walk towards the door with the pastry in his mouth.

“We can stop and get shit on the way if you two are that hungry,” He spoke around the croissant, fighting off a grin as he slipped on his shoes, “We gotta go.”

The complaining only lasted until they got out to Kuroo’s car - then it was replaced with the usual insults about his shitty vehicle.

“You sure this thing can get us to Nerima?” Bokuto joked as he popped open the trunk.

“Yes I’m sure! It’s never broken down, the car is perfectly fine,” Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Bokuto as he tossed his bag inside.

“Are you sure about that, Kuro?” Kenma raised an eyebrow as Akaashi picked at a piece of the flaking red paint.

“Oi, shut up. What’s the point in buying a new car when this one works just fine?” He huffed, climbing into the driver's seat. Akaashi and Kenma climbed into the back while Bokuto shut the trunk, getting in on the passenger’s side.

“I mean, maybe the fact that a new car would be much less likely to explode and kill us all,” Akaashi deadpanned.   
“It’s not going to explode!” Kuroo huffed, fighting off a laugh, “Kenma, tell your boyfriend to stop being dramatic!”

“I mean…” Kenma trailed off, shrugging a bit.

“Alright, would you rather me drive in my shitty car, or Kou drive in his fancy car?” Kuroo asked pointedly, looking in the rearview mirror with a raised eyebrow. Akaashi seemed to think for a moment. Bokuto just looked offended.

“Fair point.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

~

They managed to get to his parents at 10am on the dot. Traffic was a little worse than Kuroo had expected, but they managed to make the time to stop to grab coffee once they were in Nerima.

“Tetsu!” The front door flung open almost immediately after he had knocked, his Ma practically barrelling him over.

“Careful, I’m carrying drinks!” He laughed, holding the tray above her head so they didn’t spill everywhere as he hugged her back with one arm.

“Shit, sorry!” She pulled away, laughing a bit, “Come in, come in!” She ushered the four of them through the doorway, taking the drink tray out of Kuroo’s hands as she led the four of them down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

“You actually showed up on time, what a shock,” His Mom joked, shutting the oven as the four of them stepped into the kitchen.   
“Oh, like you’re one to talk! Where do you think I get it from?” Kuroo teased, pulling his Mom into a hug.

“Hush,” She whacked him with the oven mitt as she pulled away from the hug, “Kenma! How’re you doing?”

“Good, Auntie. It’s nice to see you both,” He smiled a bit, hugging the two of them as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Why do you sound more excited to see him than me?” Kuroo grumbled, managing to dodge the oven mitt that time.

“Enough with the sass,” His Mom shot him a teasing glare, raising an eyebrow at Akaashi and Bokuto. The two of them were standing awkwardly by the door, “Akaashi, if I remember correctly?” She raised an eyebrow, smiling as she pulled him into a hug. Akaashi seemed taken aback, looking at Kenma in surprise before he hugged her back. He did the same with Kuroo’s Ma, a little less awkward.

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you…” He trailed off, looking at Kuroo with an expression that was clearly cursing him for not telling him his mothers’ names. He had quickly explained in the car that neither of his parents were big on formalities, but he must have forgotten to actually tell Akaashi what their names were.

“Akira,” His Ma supplied.

“Horuma,” His Mom smiled, shaking her head as she looked at Kuroo, “What kind of son did I raise? You don’t even tell your friends our names!”

“Blame Kenma, it’s his boyfriend!” Kuroo put his hands up in mock surrender.

“Speaking of boyfriends,” His Ma cut in, grinning widely as she basically tackled Bokuto in a hug, “You must be Koutarou! Tetsurpu’s told us absolutely nothing about you,”

“I told you some stuff!” He crossed his arms, puffing out his cheeks a bit. He had to fight off a smile as he watched Bokuto hug his parents. He was obviously a bit surprised by the affection they were showing to a stranger; ironic, considering how touchy a person he was with… well, everyone.

“Not nearly enough,” His Mom retorted as she pulled away from the hug, “It’s cramped with all of us in here, let's sit in the dining room. I put out some snacks.”

“Told you they didn’t mind, dummy,” Kuroo murmured as he fell into step beside Bokuto, lacing their fingers together with a grin. Bokuto just laughed a bit, lightly elbowing him in the side as they followed Kuroo’s parents into the dining room.

“Okay, first things first!” His Ma clapped her hands together as she sat down, resting her elbows on the table, “How did you guys meet?”

“Can’t you at least let us sit down first?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Start with ‘how’s school’ or maybe bug Akaashi and Kenma?”

“We got that out of the way on your birthday,” She waved him off as the rest of them sat down around the small table. The table was almost entirely covered in platters of cheese, crackers, and fruit, “Plus, I’m sure Kenma will get enough of that from his own parents.”

“Yeah, it’s your turn now,” Kenma retorted, reaching for the jug of juice in the centre of the table.

“Are you still that embarrassed about the story?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he looked at Kuroo.

“It’s an embarrassing story?” His Mom grinned, taking a sip of the coffee Kuroo had brought her.

“You suck, y’know that?” He raised an eyebrow at Bokuto, earning only a grin in response.

“Quit bullying your boyfriend and tell the story already,” Kenma piped up, obviously amused by the situation.

“Alright, alright, shut up,” Kuroo shot him a half-assed glare, before he launched into the story of their first meeting. Bokuto piped in a couple times, elaborating on the more humiliating details that Kuroo attempted to brush over.

The two of them had a fairly similar reaction to the rest of his friends. His Mom was practically in tears by the end of it.   
“Why doesn’t any part of that story surprise me?” His Ma added in, muffling her own laughter behind her hand.

“Because you’re a disaster and you raised a disaster,” Kuroo retorted, grinning a bit as he took a sip of his own coffee.

“Excuse me,  _ I  _ am the only member of this family who is  _ not _ a disaster,” She put a hand over her chest, faking offence at Kuroo’s accusation.

“Oh? So I’m a disaster?” His Mom raised an eyebrow at her wife, wiping away the tears that her laughter had brought to her eyes.

“Yes, very much so.” She teased, grinning as she pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek. His Mom rolled her eyes a bit, a smile tugging at her lips, “But at least you’re not the worst disaster,”

“I am definitely not the worst disaster in this family,” Kuroo huffed, resting his elbows on the table.

“Do we need to bring out the trashcan photos?” Akaashi spoke up, obviously amused at Kuroo being absolutely flamed by his own mothers.

“Or talk about how long it took you to figure out your feelings for Bokuto?” Kenma added in.

“Hey, Kou was just as bad as I was!” Kuroo attempted to defend himself, leaning his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I was  _ as bad _ ,”

“Babe! You’re supposed to be on my side here!” Kuroo huffed a bit, fighting off a smile as he felt Bokuto squeeze his hand.

“No, he’s too smart a man to go against his in-laws this early,” His Mom teased. Kuroo immediately felt his face heat up, and if the laughter from his parents was any indication, he was sure his face was bright red. He felt a little better when he glanced at Bokuto to see he was just as flustered by the statement.

“Don’t scare him off!” His Ma jokingly scolded her wife, obviously fighting off her own laughter, “It’ll take Tetsu another two decades to get into a real relationship!”

“Oh fuck off!” Kuroo huffed, taking a sip of his coffee to hide his own laughter.

“Watch your fucking language,” His Mom scolded, her grin cutting through the ‘angry parent’ facade.

That was how they spent the next couple hours; the only reprieve Kuroo and Bokuto got from the questioning was when his Mom leaped up at the smell of smoke, practically sprinting into the kitchen in an attempt to save her forgotten pastries. The conversation derailed for a couple minutes after that, with Kuroo, Kenma, and his Ma teasing his Mom about how the hell she managed to become a baker when she was so easily distracted.

As the conversation continued, Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s nerves melting away. It wasn’t long before both he and Akaashi were joining in on the conversation like it was nothing. Like they were already a part of the family. It was sometime in the early afternoon when they broke off; Kuroo wanted to show Bokuto around the neighbourhood, and Kenma almost seemed excited to introduce Akaashi to his parents. Kuroo promised that they’d drop by on their way back; Kenma’s Mom had already called him to demand that he come over to introduce Bokuto, and hell would freeze over before he was going to break a promise to his Auntie. The woman could be scary.

“Where’re we even going?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit as he and Kuroo stepped out of his parents’ home.

“No clue,” Kuroo shrugged, lacing his fingers with Bokuto’s, “I just wanted to go for a walk. Show you around my glamorous childhood neighbourhood,” He joked.

“You probably do this every time you visit, don’t you? Try to relieve your highschool days,” Bokuto teased, allowing Kuroo to pull him towards the sidewalk.

“Shut up,” was his only response, refusing to admit that Bokuto was right. Before Nekomata officially retired, he’d always visit Nekoma, sit in on the volleyball practices or bug his kouhai and former teachers. He’d feel a little awkward doing that now, especially considering all of his Kouhai had graduated, and he was pretty sure whoever was coaching now wouldn’t appreciate him just randomly dropping in. Nekomata only put up with it because he liked Kuroo, not that he’d really admit it out loud. Tough love and all that shit. Most of the second and third years still knew Kuroo, what with how much he dropped in on their practices to bug his own Kouhai while they were still around, but it would be pretty weird to visit them. He’d never really known any of them too well, they’d never played with him.

They walked through the neighbourhood hand in hand, bumping shoulders occasionally as they tried to both walk on the thin sidewalk.

“There’s where I got dinner basically every night after practice,” Kuroo gestured to a convenience store on the corner of his street, “I was almost never home in time for dinner. My moms would always leave me a plate, but they still bitched at me for ‘ruining my appetite’ with pork buns.”

“Jeez, your coach must’ve been intense,” Bokuto chuckled a bit, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Kuroo’s hand.

“A little. He only came out of retirement for like, two years before he moved to Miyagi. Apparently he was way worse before he retired the first time, though,” Kuroo shrugged. He’d heard plenty of horror stories from former players about Nekomata’s old training camps. “Old players said the only people worse than Nekomata were Old Ukai, and then that geezer from Shiratorizawa,” Kuroo explained, nose scrunching up a bit as he mentioned Shiratorizawa.

“Shiratorizawa was like, Miyagi’s powerhouse, right?” Bokuto snickered a bit, “All the guys from Karasuno start ranting whenever the name gets brought up.”

“You have no idea. Just wait until we get back, I’ll bring it up in front of Tooru and Iwa. You haven’t seen ranting until you’ve heard Oikawa talk about Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Kuroo grinned, shaking his head. It’d been three years since they’d graduated, and Oikawa still hadn’t gotten over the fact that Seijou didn’t get to beat Shiratorizawa.

“Ushijima?” Bokuto thought for a moment, obviously trying to figure out where he recognized the name from, “Oh! Wait, isn’t he the ace at Tokyo Tech?”.

“Yup,” He nodded, swinging their hands a bit.“Oikawa’s been complaining for the past three years about how you guys haven’t gotten to play them yet. He’s been trying to convince Sato to set up a practice match.”

“I kinda want to play them. See what all this buzz about Ushijima is,” Bokuto laughed a bit, “I feel like I could take him on.” He raised his free arm, flexing beneath the fabric of his coat to punctuate his statement.

Kuroo laughed, bumping their shoulders together as Nekoma came into view ahead of them, “I have faith in you, babe.”

“You better.” Bokuto pressed a kiss to his cheek, basically headbutting Kuroo as he did so. His attention turned to the school as they stopped at its gates, eyes taking in the huge buildings, “Is this your highschool?”

“Yup.. The one and only Nekoma,” Kuroo chuckled a little, “Hasn’t changed at all.”

“It’s only been three years since you graduated, quit talking like you’re an old man,” Bokuto elbowed him in the side, grinning a bit as he pulled Kuroo through the front gates.

“Oi, what’re you doing?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, laughing a little as he was dragged along.

“What? I wanna see the school you gush about so much,” Bokuto smiled, falling into step beside Kuroo as they walked along the path.

“It’s nothing special. The same as every other high school around here. Everyone’s probably out of here by now anyways, classes ended like a half hour ago,” Kuroo glanced around as they walked towards the school building.

“So?” Bokuto shrugged, “We can just walk around for a bit. You can tell me stories,”

“I’ve told you plenty of high school stories,” Kuroo bumped their shoulders together, “I don’t know what else you wanna he-”

“Oi!” Kuroo and Bokuto both glanced to the side when a voice called out to them from the direction of the gyms. Obviously whoever it was was talking to them; no one else was around. Kuroo’s face broke out into a grin when he saw a familiar face approaching them.

“Damn, I didn’t realize you were back already,” Kuroo raised an eyebrow as Yamamoto stopped in front of them.

“Yeah, exams just ended. Figured I’d drop by, give my kouhai a visit,” Tora grinned, crossing his arms, “What’re you doing back?”

“Damn, I forgot how different the school years are abroad,” Kuroo shook his head a little, “I’m just showing Kou around. Shit, right,” He mentally kicked himself, “Kou, this is Tora. Tora, this is Bokuto.”

“Nice to meet ya,” Yamamoto tilted his head back, attempting to look down on Bokuto despite the fact that the other had a good couple inches in height on him, “I’m guessin’ you’re Kuroo’s boyfriend?”

“Quit trying to intimidate him, you dick,” Kuroo reached out to flick the younger man’s forehead, “He could fold you like a lawn chair.”

Bokuto laughed as he watched the two interact, a lazy grin on his face despite Yamamoto’s attempts at acting tough. He seemed to swell a bit with pride at Kuroo’s comment, “He and Tanaka really  _ are _ basically the same person,” He joked, nudging Kuroo, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I wasn’t trying to intimidate him,” Tora muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead, “Wait, you know Tanaka?”

“Yes, moron, almost all of us go to the same damn University,” Kuroo rolled his eyes playfully, ignoring the glare he got in return.

“What high school did you go to?” He turned his attention back to Bokuto, still seizing him up like a dog preparing for a fight.

“I went to high school in America,” Bokuto stood up a little straighter, a proud grin on his face, “Got an offer to play on the youth volleyball team.”

Taketora’s attempts at intimidation basically melted away, “Woah, seriously?”

“God, you’re so easy to impress,” Kuroo commented, shaking his head in amusement.

“What, are you saying you’re not impressed by me?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow, feigning offense.

“Obviously I’m impressed by you, babe,” Kuroo leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. Bokuto’s grin got a little wider.

“Gross,” Taketora fake gagged, shaking his head, “How's everyone doing?”

They spent a couple minutes catching up before they broke off. Yamamoto headed towards the gyms to terrorize his kouhai, while Bokuto and Kuroo made their way back towards the gates.

“Y’know, I almost wish I had stayed in Japan for highschool,” Bokuto commented out of the blue, swinging their hands between them as they walked back towards Kuroo’s neighbourhood. Obviously watching Kuroo and Yamamoto reminisce about highschool had sparked something, “America was great and everything, but I almost feel left out when you guys all talk about high school. We probably would’ve played against each other ‘n stuff.”

Kuroo looked over at Bokuto in surprise; it was the first time he’d heard the other speak of his time in America with anything other than pure excitement.

“You got an offer to play for like, a national level team. I don’t think any amount of highschool matches with us would’ve given you a better experience than that,” He chuckled, “But it would’ve been cool. Knowing you in highschool, I mean.”

“You think we would’ve gotten together sooner?” Bokuto turned his head to look at Kuroo, an amused grin pulling at his lips. Kuroo stopped walking, thinking for a second.

“Not a chance. It probably would’ve taken us longer,”

Bokuto burst out laughing, letting go of Kuroo’s hand and moving to sit on top of the stone ledge that bordered the sidewalk, “Yeah, you’re probably right. I think we would’ve gotten there eventually, though,”

“Yeah, so do I,” Kuroo smiled, pulling himself up to sit beside Bokuto. The stone was cold, even though his jeans, but he didn’t really care, “I’d like to think we’d get together somehow, no matter how we met.”

“Damn, does this make us like… Soulmates, or something?” Bokuto laughed, wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo felt affection swell in his chest at the thought, leaning his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I guess so,” He chuckled a bit, “I never really believed in soulmates or anything like that, though.”

“Really?” Bokuto looked over at him, “I always did. I dunno, I like the idea of someone out there who's just… perfect for you, y’know?”

Kuroo let out a hum of acknowledgement, thinking about it for a moment. He’d never really put much thought into the idea of a soulmate. It seemed just like something movies and books used to glamourize shitty relationships. He always thought the universe didn't care enough to carefully choose two people who were destined to connect. Seemed like a lot of work, but then again, the universe had nothing but time on its hands.

“I never thought of it like that,” Kuroo commented, glancing at Bokuto from the corner of his eye.  _ Soulmates, huh? _

He studied Bokuto’s profile for a moment, watching the way his tanned skin grew pinker each moment they spent out in the cold. Watching the way the minimal sunlight flashed off his eyes, making them almost glow even in the cloudy afternoon. He studied the way his eyelashes curled out, momentarily seeming to disappear each time the light hit them a certain way. The feeling of his arm, warm around his waist despite the layers of clothing that separated their skin, his chapped lips and messy hair.

“What?” Bokuto looked over at him after a moment, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as Kuroo’s eyes flicked away from his face.

“Nothin’,” He grinned a bit, hopping off the ledge, “Let’s head back, I’m sure Kenma’s parents are dying to meet you.”

Bokuto’s face broke out into a grin, his hand finding it’s way back to Kuroo’s as they began to walk again.

Maybe Kuroo would need to rethink his stance on soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys wanna see another oneshot from kenma/akaashi's pov of them meeting Kenma's parents. hope u guys enjoyed! comments/kudos are always appreciated! so are prompts/oneshot ideas, u guys can always send those to my tumblr
> 
> *come bug me on tumblr @kuidore!!!!*
> 
> Also, here's a list of petitions to sign to support the BLM movement, as well as some educational resources. I was hesitant to post during this time, but I also realized that my biggest platform is my AO3 readers. If I can, I want to get as much info out as I can. And I will have absolutely zero tolerance for any ignorance or racism in my comments. I don't believe any of my readers are those types of people, but I am going to make it clear just in case. I have and always will be heavily involved in social justice and human rights issues; if you have an issue with that, you are welcome to stop reading my content. But any racist comments will be deleted, and I will not entertain ignorance on my tumblr either. I will also make it clear that I am not a black person, i do not personally experience these forms of injustice; I can link you to sources and explain what is within my realm of knowledge, but I am not in a position to speak over poc or speak for them. Black lives matter.
> 
> www.blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor  
> https://www.change.org/p/los-angeles-sheriff-s-department-palmdale-station-justice-for-robert-fuller  
> https://www.change.org/p/julius-jones-is-innocent-don-t-let-him-be-executed-by-the-state-of-oklahoma  
> https://www.change.org/p/philadelphia-police-department-justice-for-dominique-fells  
> https://www.change.org/p/liberty-townships-board-of-trustees-justice-for-riah-milton-womanmurdered-in-liberty-township-ohio  
> https://www.change.org/p/department-of-counterterrorism-change-kkk-status-into-terrorist-organization  
> https://www.change.org/p/justice-for-regis-korchinski-paquet  
> https://www.change.org/p/justice-for-tony-mcdade


End file.
